Seven Months with THEM?
by animelover789
Summary: What happens when you take Joshua and Neku then add my OC Yuki Kaien? I know. Disaster.
1. Disaster part one

*Yuki's pov* Seriously, what is with these two? ***flashback*** Neku and Joshua were fighting about something stupid again."But Neku..."Joshua whined. "Can't you shut up? "We are NOT going to the candy shop!" yelled Neku obviously annoyed. And so they kept fighting untill I stepped in. Neku threw a rock at Joshua but it did not hit him. Guess who it did? Exactly, me. I was so angry that I went and got that bat that was lying by the fence. I went ovet to both of them, and hit them through the roof. Know your place! I shouted. After that, I sat down to watch TV. About an hour later, I saw Neku and Joshua get back."How was your trip?"I questioned. Joshua was growling "you little...". And Neku being Neku just swiftly walked pass me. ***The Next Day*** Nekuuuuuu, Joshuaaaa, breakfast is ready so get your BUTS down here. I said somewhat sweetly. Neku came down to eat but I did not see Joshua. I went up to his room and he was sleeping. I decided not to wake him because he had to walk about 11 miles yesterday. Yes, I can be nice when I want to.** Well, that's it for now and thanks to gorams221 for giving me inspiration to write this. Bye Bye For now! -Animelover789**


	2. Dear God

***Yuki's** POV* five hours have past since Joshua was asleep. I went in his bedroom and when I saw him and went closer to him. He started murmuring "Yuki" in his sleep. No, he isn't sleeping he was pretending to. That stupid little Idiot. If he wants someone to believe he is sleeping, he should not leave "dirty magazines" lying around that were not there when I came in before. I played along to his trick. So I murmured "Joshua". "Yuki". "Joshua, I'm gonna kill you, you dirty pervert!" ***Neku's POV* **What the hell happened here?! I partly screamed seeing a freaking hole in Joshua's bedroom ceiling. "Joshua decided that he would pretend to be sleeping while reading dirty magazines so I sent him on a vacation to disney land all the way in Florida. "Yuki stated simply. In my mind, I was saying Yessss but I just said okay to Yuki then went back to my room leaving a smirking Yuki.***Joshua the perv.'s POV*"**I love Disney Land cause there are CANDY SHOPS HAHAHAHA!" " Chocolate, Starbursts, Skittles, M&Ms, Candy canes, I love them all!"

* * *

A/N

Hope you liked this chapter. Peace out!


	3. He's back

***Yuki's** POV* About 21 days went by with NO Joshua. Neku and I were sitting on the couch, watching Tv.I decided to bring up a conversation. " ummm, Neku, why are you so freaking emo?" Before he can even think to answer, Joshua burst threw the door singing , "I'm a BARBIE GIRL in a BARBIE WORRRLD life in PLASTIC , it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, Undress me everywh- BAM! I hit him very hard. Guess Why? He was really UNDRESSING! When he woke up from his mild concussion, Neku went over and screamed , " What the HELL?! I had to bleach my eyes 23 times! Twenty-freakin-Three TIMES!" "Calm down Neku" I said calmly. "Leave Him Be, I will Deal with him tommorow."

* * *

A/N

Did ya like this chapter?


	4. The party

Ok, so we start off were we left off.

* * *

"H-how long were you two standing there?!"

"Hmmmm, not long, just when you started." snickered Joshua

Neku still looked like an awestruck idiot.

"I did not know you sing so-

"Joshua, I swear if you continue that sentence I will kick you AND Neku to disneyland IN FLORIDA and I also swear I will make sure that there are 0 candy shops."

"Hahahahaha! Joshua passed out!" I screamed out

"Neku you will be the next one one the floor if you keep looking like an idiot."

Neku INSTANTLY came back to his senses.

-Later that day-

"Neku , Joshua I am going to the store so chill out, shut up, and behave."

*Neku's POV*

Joshua woke up from yet another concussion and told Me, "Since she is gone let's have a party!"

I went up to him, punched him in the face, and said "I'm not going to Disney land with you."

"ok, i'll have it on my own." Joshua replied

*Yuki's POV*

I opened the door to find a party.

"Whoever done this needs to be buried, dug up, shot, then buried again!" I shouted

*Joshua's pov*

"I'm a dead man." I thought


End file.
